


Adjusting to a New Life

by EventHorizons13



Series: Jeffrey Dean Morgan Characters [4]
Category: Peace Love & Misunderstanding (2011)
Genre: Civilian Life, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Jude being a sweetheart, Military Backstory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Traditions, Women in the Military
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23658541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EventHorizons13/pseuds/EventHorizons13
Summary: Samantha comes home to the states after her second tour of duty. She is discharged and settles down in Woodstock, NY. There was no expectation of finding someone to spend time with besides friends. A certain guitar playing resident that insists on inserting himself into her life.
Relationships: Jude (Peace Love & Misunderstanding)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Jeffrey Dean Morgan Characters [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075559
Kudos: 2





	1. New Command Post

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam runs into a persistent, friendly stranger as she attempts to adjust to a new life in a small town after her military service.

I hadn’t been living in the area long, maybe three weeks, the change of scenery much needed after I had finished with my last tour. Being in the city with too much noise, too many people well it wasn’t good for my mental health. I hadn’t planned on coming to Woodstock but a friend, Aaron, lived in the area and was constantly touting how relaxed the atmosphere was and how nice and calm all the people were. That plus the listing that was in my price range helped sell me on it. So far, it had yet to disappoint. Not that I had met many people. Keeping to myself was just an inherent part of my personality and having just returned home from Iraq, it was a necessary thing to ensure that I was in a good space. The few people that I had bumped into during my runs into town and into the various little markets had been kind enough. Sure there were plenty of hippies around, but what else could be expected? It was Woodstock after all.

I had just finished the first half of my morning run, getting into the small part of town that housed all the little shops. The coffee shop beckoned me with the smell of fresh brews and a couple freshly baked goodies. Glancing down at my watch, it was a little later than I normally liked to be in. There would be a decent crowd in there and I didn’t want to get any comments from some of the locals about the fact that I was in my army issues shorts and shirt. That and the fact that the scars on my arm were still extremely fresh. It was always a point of interest for people and no one knew how to keep their mouth shut. Still, my stomach made the decision for me despite my mental reluctance to deal with people.

Stepping inside, I took a deep breath in and despite the flash of anxiety that worked through me, I couldn’t help but smile as I was greeted with some sort of kind smile and morning hello.

“Medium coffee, black please and how about…” I leaned back to glance at the selection of baked goods. Really, I didn’t have to hold myself back. “One of the chocolate muffins. Please.” I handed over the money when the total was given.

“So, you are a new face around here sweetheart.” It was of course the woman I had dealt with three times before so I guess she was paying closer attention to things than I realized.

“Just moved to the area about three weeks ago.”

“You bought the old Stollers farm?”

“Well, the house yeah. Don’t think I will be doing much with the land.” Maybe I would plant some crops. Might be nice to not have to constantly worry about heading in.

“You aren’t going to sell it are you?” I shook my head. There was some of the judgement that I had been expecting.

“Come on Shelly, give the woman a break.” I glanced over my shoulder to see who had come to my aid, even though it wasn’t needed and I had the reply on the tip of my tongue. That was not who I was expecting. The man was wearing a carefree smile, had dimples hidden under a fairly well trimmed beard, and warm hazel eyes. All in all, he was quite striking and someone that I would have found a little more interest in than what I was feeling in that moment. Hearing the lady behind the counter, Shelly apparently, laugh I turned back to the woman and grabbed my coffee.

“Appreciate it.” The comment was sent in the direction of the man before I looked back at Shelly. “I don’t plan on selling the land. Moved out of the city for a reason. The more isolated, the better. And who knows? Maybe I will do some growing on it but for now, thank you.” I took a sip of my coffee and gave the man a smile before walking out of the shop to sit down on the curb and chow down on my breakfast.

I was halfway through my muffin when I saw someone sitting down next to me out of the corner of my eye. Cocking a brow, I looked over to see it was the man from inside the shop. He was still wearing that smile of his.

“Sorry about Shelly. She can get a little over the top. Her family’s farm was bought out a few years ago by one of the big corporations. She is still a bit bitter about it and protective of the area.” I shrugged and finished off the mouthful of muffin that I had.

“It’s no big deal. I have gotten it a few times already honestly. Small community, close knit, protect your own. It’s something I get, really.” I heard a soft laugh come from him though it didn’t become much else. I didn’t want to be rude but I wasn’t really looking for the uninvited company of the man. Finishing off my coffee, I stood up and glanced back at him. “Besides, no need to apologize for others behavior. Not like you can control the things that they say or do.” I shrugged and knew that if I didn’t get back on my run soon, I would be sorry. Besides, a nice shower and relaxing on the porch of the old farm house that was now mine sounded like the perfect way to spend a lazy afternoon.

“So eager to see me off?”

“Well it was uninvited company. And really, I do need to finish my run.” He stood up as well, the smile not leaving his face. It seemed that my rude comment didn’t at all bother him or turn him off.

“Well I would hate to hold you up.” He made a motion like it was okay for me to head off. It was a little awkward but I gave a nod and started heading down the street once more. No name, no introductions, no anything. I had a feeling that I would be running into the man again. It was a small town and he had the feeling of a local. So it was only a matter of time.

*****************************************

The next time I ran into him, I was in my btu’s having just returned back to the small town from a trip down to the city to deal with a few lasting remnants of the last tour. One always had to be in uniform after all. I was starving since I hadn’t eaten at all that day. There was a small hole in the wall that had the best burritos but it was in the middle of the town. There was going to be no way to be inconspicuous about my presence or the fact that I was obviously a soldier. It caught the attention of several people of course and I received a few welcoming nods. It was more than I had gotten in the past three weeks of being in town though I was not going to throw a fit over it. People would be people after all. Leaning against the counter after ordering my food, I sipped a cold water.

“Hey runner. Surprise seeing you here.” I glanced over to my side as once more I was joined by uninvited company.

“I see you are still inviting yourself to people’s meals without asking.”

“Can I be faulted for wanting to get to know new people?” I didn’t believe that for a second. Maybe I was a little too jaded, but then again spending several years in the military would do that to a person.

“Yeah, you can actually. That’s something that can get someone into a lot of trouble.” With his laugh, he didn’t realize that I was being serious.

“Oh, come on. That’s what makes living fun, new and exciting things.”

“I have had enough new and exciting to last me my entire life.” My food was set down and suddenly I didn’t have the desire to eat it right there. “Can I actually get this to go? Thanks.” The guy was a little disgruntled about it but in the moment, I didn’t find myself caring. My phone rang at that moment, saving me from having to say anything else to the man that I had now encountered twice. Thankfully, Aaron could have some good timing. He was outside, ready to pick me up. Grabbing my food, I gave a nod of thanks before walking around the insistent stranger, who was still all smiles as he watched as I left the building.

“Having fun with the locals?”

“Fuck off Aaron. Where are we going?” I sat down in his car and pulled out my burrito, wasting no time in biting into it.

****************************************

The third time that I ran into the man, I was in slight better mood, a bit more relaxed and open. A couple drinks in me and that would happen. Aaron had pulled me out to a bar to try and get me more out of the house that I was keeping cooped up in. I should have known better, should have anticipated it.

“Look at that. You do know how to relax.” Aaron cocked a brow at me, a small smirk on his face as his eyes slid over to the man that was walking up to us. I rolled my eyes a bit and gave my friend a shrug as if to tell him that he wasn’t someone that I knew. Shifting so I could look at the man, I noted that once again, a confident but easy going smile was resting on his lips. It was the sort that was genuine, that spoke volumes of who a person was.

“So Sam, you going to introduce us?” I could have smacked Aaron for opening his mouth. The other chuckled and leaned against the bar top.

“I would if I knew who he actually was besides a local who doesn’t seem to understand when someone doesn’t want his attention.”

“Ouch sweetheart. Here I am trying to be nice and welcome you to our town.” I finished of the liquor that was in my glass and set it down. Aaron was getting more amusement out of this than what I cared to think about.

“Fine. Since I can’t seem to shake you.” I held out my hand. “Samantha Williams. As you know, I now own the old Stoller place.” He gladly took my hand.

“Jude Fisher. Nice to finally meet you.” He was enjoying this maybe a little too much but I wasn’t exactly in a position to do anything about it.

“And this over here is Aaron Scheffel.” I jerked my hand to the redhead behind me who I knew without looking was still smirking about the interactions. Aaron waved and stepped forward so his was leaning over my shoulder a bit.

“I’ll let you two to it. I just saw someone I need to talk to.” He was abandoning me with this guy, leaving me to fend for myself, so he could chase after some tail. He had done it a couple times before but right now, it was not wanted. But it seemed to be happening anyway. He gave me a wink before walking away and leaving me with Jude. Gritting my teeth, I swallowed down any insult that sat on the tip of my tongue before turning back to the man that was still smiling and leaning against the bar top.

“So, what was with the uniform the other day?” That would be the first thing that he decided to focus on. Shaking my head a bit, I found myself sitting back down on the seat that I had just given up. It would be best to get comfortable if we were going to get into this.


	2. Santa Claus is Coming to Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude has a Christmas surprise for Sam who is in a rather grumpy mood.

Pulling the sweater around me tighter, I frowned as the man continued to tug me along until we were standing in an open spot on the sidewalk right along the street. I still didn’t quite understand what we were doing out here but the eagerness that had shown on Jude’s face had made it a little hard to say no. Even if it left me a bit upset and freezing. Being unable to say no to him was a habit that I was falling into and couldn’t seem to do a lot about. What was worse was that I was realizing that was the case.

“Don’t look so sour. It’s Christmas. You are supposed to be smiling.” He turned to me with a wide grin. Admittedly, despite not wanting to be out in the cold, it was a clear night and the town had decorated in a gorgeous fashion. It was that sort of small town greeting card look. Then again, most days in Woodstock were like that. It should have put me in a bit of a better mood.

“I am freezing my ass off and you still haven’t told me what we are doing out here.” I responded with easily, tugging my hat down over my head a bit more and crossing my arms over my chest to try and keep warm. That was the ultimate source of my sourness. I was cold which I hated being, and I was unsure what it was that we were doing. Surprises were not my strength.

“Aw, come on. I told you that it was something that you were going to enjoy. That isn’t enough for you? And you are bundled up plenty. You shouldn’t be cold.” He reached out and adjusted my coat, though that did nothing. “Here.” He reached into his own and pulled out a pair of mittens. Motioning for my hands, he waited until I held them out to tug on what looked like home knitted fabric. A little scratchy but they were warm. That may have been from the fact that they had been pressed against his body for the better part of a half hour but I wasn’t going to complain about that.

I grumbled under my breath a little bit as it seemed to just cause his smile to grow. Right on cue, as I was wondering if I could find one of the local shops to sneak into despite everything being closed up thanks to Christmas, it started to snow. Alright, so I may have not liked being cold but even I couldn’t deny as the large flakes started falling fairly fast that it didn’t add some sort of light feeling to the air. Snowing on Christmas eve? That was the sort of thing that no one could ignore. Again, the greeting card settings hit me. This was the scene that had me moving to the quiet town in the first place.

Jude rested his arm around my shoulders and pulled me close.

“I’ll keep you warm sweetheart.” I rolled my eyes again but slid an arm around his waist to keep that warmth that seemed to constantly emanated from him close. “We will only be out here a little bit longer anyway. Then I can make you some hot chocolate.” Alright, he had me there.

“You already have me out here so the least you can do is make me hot chocolate.” I countered with, a small smile finally tugging at my lips. The streets were lined, adults and kids alike all smiling and waiting rather impatiently.

The wait only lasted another ten minutes. Then I got to see what all the excitement in the air was about. Coming down the street was a rather massive elephant. And sitting right on top was Santa Claus. That was not a sight that someone saw on a daily basis. I gaped for a second before looking up at Jude. He wore a wide grin and was laughing softly.

“I told you that it would be worth it!” The kids around us got all excited, cheering as the large animal made it’s way down the street.

“You are serious right now? There is an elephant with Santa sitting on top of it walking down the main strip…Where do they get the elephant?” He shrugged.

“His arrival in town changes yearly so honestly I couldn’t really tell you.” We watched the entourage draw close. “Thought you might like it.” We had talked about my previous couple of Christmas experiences. They hadn’t exactly been pleasant. Especially the ones I had spent overseas. There was something pure about seeing the excitement of the kids, all jumping and hollering at the gentleman who was kindly waving to us all. Candy was being passed out as the members of the fire department and police department walked along side, making sure everyone remained safe. Suddenly I was much less cold and certainly much less grumpy than I had been before.

Looking up at Jude, I gave him a smile and leaned up to kiss his cheek. This was a better start to what I hoped would be a nice Christmas to remember and I had the man beside me to thank for it.


End file.
